


portrait

by robs



Series: portrait [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Wedding Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimasero incantati ancora una volta davanti a quello spettacolo meraviglioso, sorridendo come bambini ai ricordi che tornavano loro in mente. Ricordi pieni di neve e risate, gelo e calore, mantelli zuppi e cioccolate calde nelle cucine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	portrait

**A** veva paura di fare ciò che stava facendo, Albus. Infrangere le regole del castello non gli era mai piaciuto; detestava quel brivido che gli correva lungo la schiena uscendo a notte inoltrata dai sotterranei, quella continua sensazione di pericolo imminente che lo riempiva tutte le volte che seguiva il suo migliore amico nelle sue imprese folli e assolutamente impulsive. A volte Albus si chiedeva se magari Scorpius non fosse un Grifondoro mancato; sarebbe sicuramente andato d'accordo con suo fratello James, se non ci fosse stata di mezzo la secolare rivalità tra le due Case.

 **B** rindare al proprio compleanno con il proprio migliore amico era una delle poche cose per cui Albus avrebbe sempre atteso con impazienza. L'avvicinarsi del diciassette ottobre lo rendeva sempre nervoso, anche se in pochi se ne rendevano davvero conto: né il rendimento scolastico, né il Quidditch ne risentivano e nessuno sembrava far caso ad altro. Solo Scorpius aveva sempre capito tutto; era come se fossero legati in qualche strano modo, sintonizzati sulla stessa onda di pensiero. Quell'anno, festeggiare il suo compleanno solo con Scorpius nel Dormitorio verde-argento occupato solamente da loro fu come sempre meraviglioso.

 **C** apitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde; non si sarebbe mai sognato di diventarlo. Dopotutto non si era mai visto un Battitore diventare capitano; non recentemente, perlomeno. Era stata tutta una sorpresa, per lui. Non era abbastanza rapido per essere un Cercatore o un Portiere, né tanto meno un Cacciatore. Però era dotato di buoni riflessi e una buona forza, nonostante il suo fisico fosse tutto tranne che massiccio; doveva averli ereditati da zio George, non c'erano dubbi. Però dall'essere un buon Battitore a diventare il Capitano di Serpeverde... be', c'era molta differenza.

 **D** avanti ai suoi occhi aveva la scena più maledettamente eccitante che avesse mai visto; non che fosse la prima volta che vedeva il suo migliore amico nudo, né in compagnia... ma osservare il suo volto sempre concentrato stravolto dal piacere, grazie ad un anonimo ragazzo di Tassorosso che stava tra le sue gambe... non si sarebbe mai ripreso da quella scena. Reagì di conseguenza e non si fece problemi a scostare con poca delicatezza il Tassorosso e prendere il suo posto. Sorrise all'espressione di Scorpius, prima di cominciare a darsi da fare per portarlo all'estasi. Non si dica mai che un Serpeverde aveva fallito dove un insulso Tassorosso era riuscito!

 **E** ssere l'unico Serpeverde della famiglia non era mai stato un problema né per lui, né per tutti gli altri. Non poteva dire lo stesso per il fatto di essere dichiaratamente gay. Suo padre, ad esempio, non lo guardava più allo stesso modo; per non parlare del palese disgusto che poteva leggere negli occhi di suo cugino Hugo ogni volta che lo incrociava, alla Tana o nei corridoi di Hogwarts. Albus cercava di non pensarci, di ignorare le crudeli frecciatine di alcuni dei suoi parenti; ma non sempre essere un Serpeverde significa essere un insensibile.

 **F** ottersene alla grande. Era quello che Scorpius gli aveva suggerito al suo ritorno a Hogwarts, dopo le ultime, disastrose vacanze natalizie. Alla Tana era scoppiato il finimondo, per colpa di una battuta non troppo simpatica sulla sessualità di Albus da parte del cugino; la reazione di James in difesa del fratello era stata esagerata e aveva finito per coinvolgere anche altri membri della famiglia. Quella notte il Serpeverde non era riuscito a prendere sonno, esattamente come James e Lily, sua sorella. Avevano vegliato insieme fino alla mattina seguente, per poi decidere di tornarsene nel loro appartamento a Londra. L'aria in quella casa era diventata irrespirabile.

 **G** iocare a scacchi con suo fratello era una delle cose più spassose che Albus avesse mai fatto; trovava particolarmente divertenti i tentativi di James di ingannarlo, di aggirare le regole, fallendo miseramente ogni volta. Era troppo attento, Albus, per farsi fregare da quei trucchetti da quattro soldi. In pochi riuscivano a metterlo davvero in difficoltà; si potevano contare sulle dita di una sola mano, e sicuramente ne sarebbero avanzate. Una di queste era sempre stata sua sorella Lily. Aveva una predisposizione per gli scacchi magici, probabilmente eredità dei nonni, e sicuramente si sarebbe fatta un nome in quel campo. James invece era davvero negato.

 **H** ogwarts, dal suo primo anno, era stata come una seconda casa per Albus. All'inizio ne aveva avuto paura, sì, ma dopo i primi giorni e i primi punti portati alla sua Casa, tutto si era rivelato meno terribile di quanto avesse pensato. Osservò un'ultima volta ancora l'enorme castello che lo aveva visto crescere negli ultimi sette anni, prima di voltarsi, raggiungere Scorpius e stringergli una mano sorridendo malinconico. Che ne sarebbe stato di loro, gettati in pasto a quel mondo fuori dai confini della scuola?

 **I** l primo giorno nella propria nuova casa non è una cosa che si può dimenticare facilmente; avevano terminato gli studi a Hogwarts solo pochi mesi prima, ma erano riusciti a trovare un appartamento ed un'occupazione in pochissimo tempo – complici i loro cognomi –. Scorpius non riusciva a credere di essere stato davvero ammesso alla facoltà di Medimagia e Albus era sconvolto dal fatto di essere stato messo sotto contratto da un'importante e famosa squadra di Quidditch, il Puddlemere United, come Battitore. Evidentemente la fama che si era costruito a Hogwarts l'aveva aiutato parecchio.

 **J** ames si presentava a casa loro sempre nei momenti sbagliati; di mattina, di pomeriggio, a pranzo, a cena... non si degnava mai di avvisare, prima di Materializzarsi nel salotto. Quella sera trovò una sorpresa ad attenderlo; Albus e Scorpius non si aspettavano di ricevere una sua visita, e avevano deciso di passare la serata in un modo ben diverso e soprattutto più piacevole del restare davanti a una scacchiera a pensare ad un contrattacco. Il Grifondoro li trovò intenti a gemere oscenamente, sul pavimento accanto ad divano; da quel giorno, prima di Materializzarsi, mandò sempre loro un gufo, per avvertirli del suo arrivo.

 **K** atie Bell era la donna più dolce che Albus avesse mai conosciuto. Quando frequentava Hogwarts era nella squadra di Grifondoro con suo padre, faceva la Cacciatrice; col passare degli anni aveva giocato in diverse squadre, prima del suo matrimonio col celebre portiere del Puddlemere United, Oliver Baston, anch'egli vecchio compagno di squadra di suo padre e divenuto allenatore qualche anno dopo aver raggiunto l'età per ritirarsi dal campo. Katie era sempre disponibile ad ascoltare le lamentele dei giocatori sui metodi d'allenamento di suo marito e non solo: per Albus era diventata una confidente, quella a cui raccontare ogni suo problema, compresi quelli che stavano emergendo nel suo rapporto con Scorpius.

 **L** eggere sulla prima pagina del Profeta che, quando sei fuori dal Paese per una partita all'estero, il tuo ragazzo si vede con un altro non era stato molto semplice da affrontare, per Albus. Scorpius non aveva risposto, quando gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni: aveva sostenuto il suo sguardo come sempre, con la solita aria impassibile, gli occhi grigi fieri e senza colpa. Se n'era andato sbattendo la porta, Albus, andando a rifugiarsi a casa di sua sorella; James era partito, e sapeva che Lily era l'unica a cui potesse appoggiarsi in quel momento.

 **M** atrimonio era una parola che suonava in modo piuttosto strano, per Albus. Non aveva mai pensato a quell'eventualità; non dopo aver scoperto i tradimenti di Scorpius, almeno. Il suo cuore ne piangeva ancora, anche mentre i suoi occhi si posavano sulla splendida figura di Lily che veniva accompagnata da Harry all'altare, dove Lysander l'attendeva sorridendo allegro, con suo fratello Lorcan al fianco che ammiccava a una delle invitate. Nonostante la smorfia allegra che gli piegava le labbra all'insù, Albus non era felice in quel momento. Fu quel giorno che suo cugino Fred gli presentò William.

 **N** onostante fosse un ragazzo molto attraente, con i capelli color miele, caldi occhi castani, un fisico perfetto e un sorriso incantevole, William non era mai stato con nessuno, prima di conoscere Albus. Fu con lui che conobbe la passione, la felicità di donarsi completamente all'altro. Quella sera fu memorabile per entrambi; il cuore strappato di Albus sembrava essersi finalmente ricucito e William era così felice di ciò che stava accadendo da non accorgersi, quasi, del dolore che l'aveva squarciato quando il Serpeverde era entrato in lui, quando aveva violato il suo corpo ancora vergine. Nessuno dei due si era davvero reso conto di quanto i gemiti di Albus fossero molto simili alla parola Scorpius.

 **O** spitare suo fratello per quella settimana fu più complicato del previsto; sembrava che James e William non potessero stare nella stessa stanza per più di un minuto senza rischiare di affatturarsi in qualche modo. La tensione tra i due era palpabile e Albus non aveva idea di cosa fare: non poteva mandare via suo fratello, quello stesso fratello che l'aveva sempre sostenuto nonostante tutto e allo stesso tempo teneva troppo a William per poterlo allontanare, anche solo per il tempo che James avrebbe trascorso in quella casa. Quel periodo fu carico di nervosismo, ma lo aiutò ad aprire gli occhi su molte cose a cui prima non aveva pensato.

 **P** arlare con Katie fu la prima cosa che decise di fare al termine di quella estenuante settimana; quella santa sicuramente gli avrebbe dato buoni consigli su come affrontare la situazione in cui si trovava. La donna ci pensò su qualche attimo, prima di commentare ciò che gli era successo; Albus seppe che aveva ragione dal momento in cui aprì bocca. Lui stesso era giunto alla stessa, agghiacciante soluzione. Non poteva andare avanti così: doveva discuterne al più presto possibile con William. E fu esattamente quello che decise di fare dopo essere tornato dagli allenamenti, quella sera stessa.

 **Q** uando devi dire al tuo ragazzo che non lo ami e che tutto ciò che c'è stato tra voi per mesi è stato un malinteso, è difficile trovare le parole giuste. Se poi davanti alla soglia del tuo appartamento trovi un pallido ricordo di ciò che era la tua vita prima del tradimento di Scorpius, tutto si fa ancora più complicato. Specialmente se ti rendi conto che quello che c'era stato fino a quel momento era una parodia di ciò che avevi passato con tuo vecchio compagno di Casa; specialmente se senti il tuo cuore riprendere improvvisamente a battere davanti a quegli occhi grigi che tanto ti erano, inconsciamente, mancati.

 **R** icordi. La mente di Albus era invasa dai ricordi, mentre invitava Scorpius ad accomodarsi, ad entrare di nuovo in quell'appartamento che quasi un anno prima aveva abbandonato per il proprio tradimento. Vederlo di nuovo in piedi al centro del salotto, mentre sfiorava distratto il divano ed osservava con occhio critico l'arredamento tipicamente Babbano, fu come una boccata d'aria fresca per Albus. Con William non provava nulla di tutto quello che un solo movimento di Scorpius riusciva a scatenare in lui. La verità era che non l'aveva mai dimenticato davvero, che William era solo uno squallido ripiego.

 **S** i sentiva in colpa, parlandogli delle sue conclusioni, dell'essere sicuro di aver sbagliato a stare con lui, di essere ancora innamorato di Scorpius. Non riusciva quasi a guardarlo negli occhi, non riusciva a sopportare il suo sguardo ferito e consapevole, le sue iridi chiare adombrate; Albus non si era mai sentito tanto codardo come in quel momento. Lo stava scaricando senza nemmeno ricambiare il suo sguardo, stava salutando per l'ultima volta William, quello stesso ragazzo con cui aveva trascorso gli ultimi, felici mesi. Era per i sensi di colpa che non riusciva a guardarlo, lo sapeva. Non sempre essere un Serpeverde equivale ad essere una persona senza sentimenti e paure.

 **T** ornare alla vita di prima, prima del tradimento, fu estremamente semplice. La mattina si faceva colazione insieme, un caffè amaro e una tazza di latte tiepido, si riordinava, poi si andava al camino e ci si dirigeva l'uno al San Mungo per il tirocinio, l'altro al Campo di Quidditch per gli allenamenti. Si tornava a casa la sera, sfiniti ma quasi sempre soddisfatti, ci si gettava sul divano ancora completamente vestiti, raccontandosi gli avvenimenti più importanti delle rispettive giornate. E si concludeva a tavola assieme, a mangiare una cena quasi sempre ordinata al cinese o in pizzeria, poi a letto, tra effusioni più o meno calde e parole sussurrate tra i sorrisi.

 **U** n piovoso martedì sera il padre di Scorpius si presentò nel loro appartamento. Albus era solo. Aveva sempre temuto quel momento. Non che non avesse mai incontrato Draco prima, ma tutte le altre volte c'era stato Scorpius a fare da cuscinetto tra loro. Nulla di ciò che il secondogenito di Harry Potter aveva temuto, però, accadde. Draco fu cordiale, chiese con una delicatezza che non aveva mai avuto modo di mostrargli come procedesse la relazione con suo figlio, gli raccontò diversi avvenimenti che si erano verificati durante la loro separazione, arrivò quasi a ringraziarlo per essere riuscito a superare il suo tradimento. Quando se ne andò, poco prima che Scorpius tornasse, Albus era stupito.

 **V** edeva la sua stanchezza giorno dopo giorno, cercava di non stargli troppo addosso, di lasciare che fosse Scorpius a cercarlo quando aveva bisogno di lui, senza tuttavia lasciarlo mai solo. La conversazione avuta qualche settimana prima con suo padre l'aveva sorpreso. Era venuto a conoscenza di fatti che Scorpius gli aveva taciuto, di momenti particolarmente penosi che aveva trascorso con il genitore. Non voleva invadere i suoi spazi, aspettava sempre che fosse Scorpius ad accoccolarglisi al fianco durante la notte, il suo fiato a solleticargli il collo, le sue parole ed i suoi movimenti ad accendere la loro passione. Non voleva essere un peso per lui.

 **W** edding planner. Il marito di sua sorella era un organizzatore di matrimoni ed era tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Aveva programmato di chiedere a Scorpius di sposarlo qualche anno dopo il loro ricongiungimento ma, viste le circostanze e il sentimento sincero che condividevano, aveva deciso di accelerare i tempi. Dopotutto una promessa del genere non sarebbe stata difficile da onorare, soprattutto dopo aver provato sulla propria pelle come ci si sentisse, ad essere separati. Un sì davanti al funzionario del Ministero non sarebbe sicuramente stato diverso da quelli che si dicevano ogni mattina, svegliandosi insieme.

 **X** enophilius e Luna Lovegood furono solo due dei numerosi giornalisti che tentarono di infiltrarsi alla cerimonia. Furono gli unici invitati ad entrare, però. Un articolo sul Cavillo era fin troppo, per l'idea che avevano di riservatezza. Erano state invitate davvero poche persone, i parenti più stretti e alcuni amici dei tempi di Hogwarts, Katie e Oliver Baston ed Hermione Granger in Weasley, l'insegnante di Scorpius. Pochi invitati, tanta emozione e decisamente troppe foto. Ogni secondo sembrava buono perché Micaela Canon, una loro compagna ad Hogwarts, facesse una fotografia. Ci furono tanti sorrisi e poche domande, da parte dei due Lovegood. Fu una bellissima cerimonia.

 **Y** ogurt bianco. Davvero non capiva come potesse piacergli quella cosa. Era davvero disgustoso. Cambiò idea solamente una mattina d'inizio novembre – erano appena entrati in ferie –, quando lo vide, morbidamente seduto sulla poltrona del salotto accanto alla finestra, mentre si portava un cucchiaino di quella crema alle labbra. Forse era successo perché era mattina, forse perché era da qualche giorno che tornavano a casa così stanchi da non riuscire quasi a cenare – figurarsi a fare altro –, forse semplicemente perché Scorpius era maledettamente eccitante. Quella mattina avevano sperimentato molti modi per utilizzare lo yogurt bianco. Ed Albus cominciò ad apprezzarlo.

 **Z** ero gradi. Era quella la temperatura, in quel freddo pomeriggio di metà dicembre. Albus e Scorpius erano sdraiati uno accanto all'altro sul tappeto, davanti al camino acceso, riscaldandosi e decidendo come organizzarsi per l'imminente Natale. Si accorsero dei piccoli fiocchi bianchi che svolazzavano fuori dalla finestra del salotto solo quando si alzarono per andare a prendersi qualcosa da bere in cucina. Rimasero incantati ancora una volta davanti a quello spettacolo meraviglioso, sorridendo come bambini ai ricordi che tornavano loro in mente. Ricordi pieni di neve e risate, gelo e calore, mantelli zuppi e cioccolate calde nelle cucine.

 


End file.
